Drimogemon
Drimogemon is a Beast Digimon, whose name and design are derived from drill and the Mole (土竜 Mogura?). Drimogemon looks like a giant mole with a huge steel drill at the end of its nose and smaller versions of it as nails for both hands and feet. While digging in the ground, he moves at high speeds, when he dives into the ground, he is not easily encountered. He is placid and has a shy nature, he occasionally steals bones in the ground that was hidden by Garurumon and uses them as weapons. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered a Drimogemon outside of a convenience store in an undersea cave, where the Tags should be hidden. It was the last victim of the Black Gear and would not let anyone pass as part of Devimon's will. Ikkakumon battled Drimogemon until Kabuterimon destroyed the Black Gear and Drimogemon told them that the Tags that they were looking for were in the convenience store which T.K. and Poyomon found during the fight. Departure for a New Continent Digimon Adventure 02 A Drimogemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings captured Davis and Veemon while Snimon and Mojyamon battled the others. In the 2nd battle the same day, he was freed from the Dark Ring byDigmon's "Gold Rush". When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Drimogemon was in the hillside near a Japanese town and was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. A Drimogemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Data Squad 10 years ago before the start of the series, the expedition group led by Spencer Damon saw a Drimogemon when they arrived to search for Keenan Crier. Present day, a Drimogemon smaller that usual appeared in the Human World as the result of robbers hacking a bank's security system. He wasn't bad intentioned but was easily manipulated by the two criminals. He helped them steal money until he encountered the DATS Team. Because of the negative emotions of the two robbers, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked the DATS team. However, the differing plannings of Marcus Damon and Thomas H. Norstein, causing the attacks of their Digimon partners to cancel each other out, gave Drimogemon time to escape back into the Digital World. Marcus and Thomas, feeling guilty about messing up, decide to pursue Drimogemon at his home advantage so that they would stop Drimogemon. However in the Digital World, both of them fell into a trap of Drimogemon and were captured in a large underground labyrinth which was the Digimon's home. However thanks to the actions of Marcus, they both escaped by riding on Drimogemon's back and they also lured him into a colosseum, where Drimogemon couldn't dig into the ground. When he was confronted by the two boys and their Digimon, Drimogemon digivolved to a large Digmon, and was subsequently destroyed. Later, Drimogemon would "reappear", in a nightmare forced onto Marcus by MetalPhantomon. Drimogemon carried the illusionary form of Marcus' sister Kristy away, while Marcus was helpless to save her, due to being held back by rapidly multiplying Numemon. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Drimogemon are Defense-class specialists in the D-Minion Army of the Organization. Their primary function is to dig tunnels for Digimon Minions to travel through underneath enemy bases and take the enemy by surprise. They are a digivolution of Gabumon and Kunemon injected with mole DNA, and will digivolve further in its own line into Gigadrillmon, Harimogemon or Digmon. Attacks *'Iron Drill Spin' (Drill Spin): Attacks with the drill on his nose. *'Crusher Bone': Throws a giant bone at enemies. *'Mole's Claw' (Screw Claw): Slashes and stabs enemies with his drill-like claws. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Digimon Minions Category:Nature Spirits